


Michael In The High-Heels

by aquaartistcat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hot pink sparkly heels, Implied boyf riends, Implied richjake, Jeremy ragequits life, Michael is hot in heels, Michael mell wears high-heels, Only jeremy can see the high-heels, This is kind of a fanfiction for fanart in a livestream, gay-ish, shitpost, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaartistcat/pseuds/aquaartistcat
Summary: Michael shows up to lunch in high-heels, which Jeremy finds hilarious.The only problem is that only Jeremy can see them.





	Michael In The High-Heels

**Author's Note:**

> A work of fanfiction based on a stream that was by atlasofgalaxies on YouTube.
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
> Lots of swearing, and mention of drugs.

Michael walked into the lunchroom with something different about him. He looked slightly taller, or more confident, but it could have just been Jeremy's imagination. Jeremy shrugged it off, and continued to eat his sandwich.

About three minutes later, Jeremy's best friend strutted over-

Wait. Strutted?

Michael's footsteps were echoed with a click, like you hear in courtroom dramas when a female lawyer is in a hurry.

But that means…

Jeremy almost shit his pants right there in then. Luckily he didn't. However, he did spit out his drink, making a mess of the plastic table, before wheezing non-stop.

Michael took a seat across the table from Jeremy, who now had tears in his eyes. “What the hell, dude. Are you choking? Do you need me to perform the heimlich on you?”

As much as Jeremy would like his friend to attempt to beat the shit out of his stomach, (that's not a vore joke, I promise) he shook his head and calmed his laughter, if you could even call it that. “Holy fuck! What! Are! You! Wearing!” Jeremy nearly fell out of his seat.

Michael furrowed his brow. “You mean… My pride patch? We both know I'm gay.”

Jeremy snorted. “Your fucking HEELS!”

“Um…” Michael frowned. “I'm wearing my normal sneakers. Are you pranking me?”

Jeremy looked under the table and saw Michael's four-inch hot pink heels, accompanied with his iconic weed socks. He couldn't help but break out laughing for a third time, almost hitting his head of the bottom of the table in the process.

“I cannot believe you! You are a comedic gift to everyone here! I am proud to be your friend!”

“Th- Thanks?” Michael was still confused as hell. He somehow was not aware that he was wearing women’s shoes. Four inch tall women's shoes.

After a few minutes, Brooke, Jenna, and Chloe walked over and took their seats at the table. “GUYS GUYS HOLY SHIT GUYS!” Jeremy howled when they arrived.

“Spit it out!” Chloe demanded.

“HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT MICHAEL IS WEARING? IT'S HILARIOUS!”

They glanced at Michael for a second, and Brooke responded. “We all know that he’s gay. You don't have to be rude.”

“Nononono, no! His goddamn shoes!”

Once again, they glanced down. “Those are just sneakers. Do you have something against sneakers? Because you're wearing them now.” Jenna asked.

Jeremy gaped. “So you don't… You don't see his heels?”

Chloe laughed. “Jeremy, are you high?”

Jeremy just sat there awestruck, as Christine, Jake, and Rich approached. “Who's high? I want in.”

“Great greeting, babe.” Jake commented as his boyfriend Rich took a seat.

“Thanks. I try.”

“Rich,” Jeremy started. “Please tell me that you see the high-heels that Michael is currently wearing.”

“MICHAEL IS WEARING HEELS???” Rich practically dove under the the table, and shot back up, looking disappointed. “Stop joshing me. You know that I wanted to see Michael in sexy lady shoes.”

“WHAT? HOW DO YOU GUYS NOT SEE HIS HOT PINK HEELS?”

Lunch was almost over, but none of the other kids in the lunchroom had noticed the heels. Jeremy was red with frustration. 

“Jeremy, are you okay?” Christine asked, sincerely.

In an outburst of rage, Jeremy reached down, pulled off one of Michael's sparkly shoes, and held it up. “HOW IS THIS A SNEAKER? IT IS A HEEL!”

Everyone in the entire lunchroom was staring at Jeremy now, who was standing on the table, holding what he thought was a pink high-heel.

“Oh hey,” A girl called out. “That's a cool sneaker!”

What proceeded was one of the most violent scenes any of the high schoolers there had ever seen. Jeremy threw the sparkly hot pink heel at Michael's face, ran across the room, somehow managed to flip multiple tables, and stormed out the room screaming.

One week later, on the news, it was revealed that ‘A raging schizophrenic gay teen assaults boyfriend with high-heel, and was issued to mental hospital’.

In the end, Michael really did look goddamn sexy in those heels.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Because you won't be getting your time back. ( if I had my time again, I would do it all the same~)
> 
> But seriously I wrote this in like under two hours and I'm so proud of it.


End file.
